


Haino Nozomi Never Makes Mistakes

by LudiClockworker



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, PHEEEW, also everyone save Tenko is Bi in this fic sorry I make the rules, don't worry about the title it's just a song reference, try and solve the mysteries before they're revealed, warning lots of song references in chapter titles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 20:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21362137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LudiClockworker/pseuds/LudiClockworker
Summary: My name is Nozomi Haino. I woke up inside the gym of a school. A school that I am very familiar with. A school turned into a Colosseum.My birthday is August 18th,  I like sweet things, My blood type is A. These are things I can remember.Why I'm here, Who could possibly have sent me here, and Why I (mostly) remember events that seemed to have never happened? These are things I can't remember.I remember having a mission: Stop the Mastermind before it's too late.Shame I can't remember who the Mastermind is.
Relationships: Everyone/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Haino Nozomi Never Makes Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

> HRRNG. I. Suck at writing. Like this, this is gonna be the fic of someone who daydreams about writing FAR MORE OFTEN than she actually fucking writes so I really, really do not have a lot of practice. THAT SAID I wanted to do this anyway bc even if it sucks at least I...did it? And got the experience? Can't get better if you don't try and all.
> 
> There are mysteries in this! Questions! Puzzles! So don't be afraid to like, shoot ur theories at me bc I love literally any kind of audience engagement lel,

Prologue

-HEADPHONE ACTOR-

Darkness. A sick, swirling emptiness that seemed to consume my every thought. Within the void, I could see nothing. Hear nothing. Speak nothing. _Be_ nothing.

But I had to do _something_. Laying around and doing nothing is boring **and** pointless. I reached out as hard as I could and...I could finally feel something. Limbs, starting to regain feeling after being asleep. I opened my eyes and found myself with partially shrouded vision. My bangs...they're so long! How does anyone see with hair like this? Regardless, I squinted harshly through the hair to get a clearer look at the circle of people staring down at me.

"She's awake! Fuckin' finally…" The blonde haired woman said and sneered down at the me laying flat on the hard floor.

Speaking of me…

Who am I? And who are these people?

I sat up from my laying position and brought a hand up to cradle my aching head. A frown, I rolled my gaze onto the world around me. We appear to be in some...gymnasium, overtaken by nature. There were two shorter people crouched next to me, the annoyed blonde lady standing up and faced away, a black haired boy with a hat standing behind a much nicer looking blonde haired girl among many, many others. Despite this, the group that I was now among was painfully silent.

"Did those monsters chase you in here too, or what?" A tall boy with a bit of facial hair peaked over in my direction. Monsters…?

"I don't think so. When I first came in, she was already here. Out like a light, too." The green haired boy stared at me with a focused expression - the kind of expression one would use for a particularly difficult puzzle that just isn't coming together quite the way you want it to. Despite not knowing a thing, I think I can empathize. Maybe.

(_Of course we can emphasize, we deal with that shit all the time at our nigh-_)

The green haired boy turned away to observe the group again, and in that time, the two shorties at my level took the chance to speak up.

"Hello. My name is Himiko Yumeno. I don't really get what's going on…" The red headed girl introduced herself, as she scratched her cheek with an unsure frown. At least I'm not the only one who's lost…

"Ah! And I'm Kokichi Ouma. I-I'm in the same boat...what's your name?" The boy with the dark purple hair and awfully stiff looking posture leaned in a little bit closer as he asked me the question. To be honest, he looked pretty uncomfortable. Everyone looked pretty uncomfortable, but this guy seems to take the cake. Still, props to him for sticking it out.

At this point, I could faintly hear the sound of the others talking, that green haired boy mentioning something like, '17, not 16…' - but I'd decided that just focusing on these two for now was for the best.

"I...don't remember. I don't remember my name. Why am I here...Where is here?" I frowned and saw the expressions of the two sitting with me go into surprise and concern respectively.

Himiko spoke up, still somewhat surprised at my (**_completely_** _inaccurate portrayal of-_) amnesia. "Well, uhm, let's just get up off the ground! It's weird that you don't know your name, seeing as everyone else seems to…" She pushed herself up off the ground with her knees, and stuck out two gentle hands to both Kokichi and I.

We both hesitated to take her hand. I wasn't quite sure if she could be trusted yet and I get a feeling that Kokichi feels the same way. I end up taking her hand first, though, because I know (_that if necessary, I can knock her out with a swift headbutt to the nose-_) that if she really wanted to, she would have attacked while I was passed out. She lifts me up, and Kokichi got up by himself in the time that Himiko took to help me off the ground.

But then, as we were all standing, an unknown voice echoing in the gym (_yes, gym, this is most certainly the gym_) made the already relatively quiet class go silent.

"Okayyyyy, quiet everyone! Shimmy down, shimmy down!"

The almost supernaturally unremarkable girl with blue hair (_and eyes like a dead fish, fuckyoufuckyou**fuckyou**-_) spoke up, for the first time.

"Huh? Who's that? Where are they?"

5 monstrously sized mecha...thingys, appeared. They were huge, hulking machines each with a color designation. Actually, looking at it, the shape lowkey reminds me of a Xenomorph.

I held in my urge to yell, and instinctively put my arm across Himiko and Kokichi, looking to protect them with my body. Not that I would be of much help, but it's the thought that counts.

"Kyahahahahaha! Thanks for bearing with us!"

The girl that the inner voice was so mad at screamed. Her shrill shriek kinda hurts my ears, and I winced in slight pain.

(_Oh, so_ now _you're gonna acknowledge me, huh? I see how it is._)

I could hear Himiko whimpering behind me, and I turned my head to look at the two behind me. Himiko was shaking, eyes flying back and forth trying to find a way out. Kokichi was shaking too, but in a way that made it clear that he was trying to be brave. Trying to keep a strong position. I can admire that, truthfully.

The bipedal weapons- (_Exisals._ God, _you suck at listening. They literally explained it while you were drifting off, space cadet!_) the Exisals started mouthing off at the group, the gaggle of annoying voices decided to just exit the machines that they weren't supposed to be in for their "first appearance".

So they did.

And they were...colorful cartoon bear plushies!?

Called the...Monokubs!? Hell kinda name is that?

What. The fuck??

(_That's what I thought, too._)

Shut up mysterious inner voice!

"See? We're outta the Exisals. Now we're not scary anymore, right? Right? Right!?" The red one, Monotaro, I think? Tried to somehow act like being moving talking teddy bears was any better than being moving talking gunswithlegs.

"His desperation is strangely terrifying…!"

"You punkasses better brace yourselves!"

"And he's just outright terrifying!"

Fucking hell. They just keep going on and on…Did somebody make these fuckers, or what? I'd like to speak with their manager. Metaphorical manager, that is.

But hey, at least Himiko and Kokichi have seemed to calm down a little. I withdraw my outstretched arm to rest at my side and then turn around to give them both a look. They briefly meet eyes with me and nod. They'll be okay. Good.

"H-Hey...what's up with these stuffed animals? How are they moving?" The facial hair guy to my right questioned.

"Beats me, cool guy." I replied with a sigh. He looks like a cool guy. I'll call him Cool Guy.

Somehow, I could feel someone's eyes glaring at me…

(_Heh, get fucked, BlandMcFishface._)

Why is this mysterious inner voice so childish…? What'd that girl even do?

(_Oh, believe me. If you knew, you'd be childishly roasting her too._)

Monokubs aside, I definitely like the green one more...-ish. Silence is infinitely better than talking, take notes Technicolor Bear Power Rangers.

"Looks like I was right. This is exactly what I thought it was." The green haired dude, Ran-something, I think? looked like he had an idea of what was going on. I shuffled a little bit closer to his general area. Getting as much information as possible is key.

"Gahhh! Shut up, you! All o' you are reactin' way too normally to this! It's boring!"

I kinda agree Blue Bear, but how else are we supposed to react? Run out the gym doors screaming?

"Actually...don't their clothes seem kinda boring, too?"

"Wait a minute...that eyeless broad. Isn't she supposed to not be all clueless and junk? And the other brats' first memory - aren't they supposed to have gotten that before they woke up…?"

Eyeless broad…?

I looked around at the group through the brown curtain of bangs.

Yeah, no. Definitely talking about me.

"We're just wondering...do youse guys have Ultimate talents or anything like that?" The yellow one with a weird accent asked.

Thinking on it...nope. I can't recall anything like that at all.

(_Oh come the fuck on, y-_)

"I...don't have one. I have a skill that I devote myself to...but I wouldn't call it an Ultimate talent..." Blondie sadly answered, eyes down to the floor. I felt bad for her. Whatever that skill is, she clearly wants to excel at it. Sometimes life doesn't work out that way, though.

"M-Me either...I-I don't...have anything like that…" ..._Huh_. You know, for a second there, I could've sworn that that hat wearing boy just lied. But that wouldn't make much sense, would it?

"Y-Yeah...same here." Cool Guy still looked remarkably uncool, all worried and shit. It's okay, even cool guys have to be uncool sometimes.

"I knew it! They haven't gotten their first memory yet!"

"Monophanie...weren't you in charge of that?"

….Pinky's pretending to be asleep. Can't blame her though, I think...I did that all the time as a kid. To catch a glimpse of Santa Claus, only to figure out that it was my parents.

(_Woah, you actually remember that? Good job, I'm actually somewhat impressed._)

Blondie kept on trying to get a word in.

"A-Anyway...if you guys really are the Monokubs, then-"

But then, she got interrupted. Naturally. A presence as wonderfully normal as hers was bound to get steamrolled over. Especially by goons like these.

"Don't worry about us. The real issue is youse bastards. Well, "issue" is putting it mildly...This is actually a huge problem." Accented Yellow adjusted his obviously fake spectacles.

"Youse all have forgotten your talents and become generic high school students. Even Eyeless Broad!" Still calling me eyeless, huh? Really should do something about these bangs…

(_I disagree, they're very useful for looking inconspicuous. Nobody just forgets green eyes like those, baby._)

You're complimenting me, yet somehow I feel left out.

(_That's because you are! Being left out, that is. It sucks, but that's the way things have to be._)

Golly gee, thanks.

"Well, in your current state, it's pretty much pointless to talk to you guys about this."

"The first thing we need you guys to do is remember your true selves."

True selves…?

"Yeah! You need to reclaim your sealed talents by regaining your memories!"

"I don't get it...What are these sealed talents you're talking about?"

Sealed talents...that. Sounds familiar. Voice, do you know anything about this?

(_..._)

"Let's do this already. No one wants to listen to a bunch of generic high school whiners."

"First, we'll update your wardrobe so you guys look all cute and spiffy!"

To be fair, this school uniform does feel a little...unnatural. And plain. And a little tight, actually! Somebody must've gotten the chest measurement wrong on this.

The Exisals threw their hands up, and garments of clothing fluttered in the air. Amongst the flock of fabrics, I could see one in particular. A black and white suit, of sorts? Gloves, jacket with coattails…And though it logically didn't make any sense-

It just, appeared on me!? The waistcoat, pantyhose, even the mini necktie! It it was all completely left field, and yet…

_And yet the suit felt like a second skin. Wearing it felt as natural as breathing._

Not to mention the pretty hair clip pinning my bangs back. Now I can see perfectly fine, unfettered!

I could hear multiple sounds of confusion from the class. They seemed far more bewildered than I was.

(_...of course they are, dummy. Not that it'll matter, soon._)

Voice…? Hey, come on, don't talk like that.

"Next up, the memory youse all been waiting for."

"Hell yeah! Get ready! Once the seal is broken, we'll be in the domain of the killing game!"

K-Killing game…? Killing game, what, what's that? I don't understand.

(_Of course you don't understand. This is_ the end, _dumbass! The you as you are now will-_)

"Now then, after the Flashback Light helps you remember your amazing talents…This amazing story will begin for real this time!"

"So long, bear-well!"

Before the flash went off, I could've sworn I heard the echoing sound of someone holding back a sob.

(_I'm so sorry…_)

And then, I whited out. And then from white, came black, erasing my consciousness. From the void, and back again.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was part 1 of the prologue! For this first bit of the story it's gonna have to follow certain story beats but that's gonna change as we get into Chapter 1. This first chapter was pretty short but I can assure you that following chapters will be longer.
> 
> That said, it's time for me to introduce something: NONO STATUS! basically I had a fun time in picrew designing Nozomi so I decided that at the end of each chapter, I'd drop a cute lil image of her I made?? So yeah! Nono Status 1!
> 
> PROLOGUE - PART 1 https://imgur.com/a/K70LKgz


End file.
